


Title

by Shade_Child1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Dark Harry Potter, Manipulative Dumbledore, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: Harry comes into a rare creature inheritance, truths are revealed, and lies are uncovered. Can this small family survive and bring justice to themselves and those they love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will get i title i just haven't thought of one yet suggestions are appreciated.

"Sirius, Remus," Harry said as he tentatively came into the kitchen of Gramauld Place., "I think somethings wrong with me." 

"Harry, what happened?" Sirius asked seeing how weak his godson looked. 

"I don’t know, I just woke up hungry and nauseous." Harry replied not seeing the widening of Remus's eyes. 

"Harry, I think you might have gone through a creature inheritance." Remus said with a shocked look on his face. 

"But, what inheritance would that be? James, never had one." Sirius asked confused. 

"It may have been dormant. We should get you to the bank." Remus said looking at ta shocked Harry. 

"Are you sure?" Harry asked in a small voice, scared that this would cause his family to hate him. 

"Yes, and don’t worry, we can figure out what you are and your mate. Then we can go get you a bunch of presents it tis your birthday after all." Sirius said with a Cheshire grin releasing Harrys fears. 

"Okay!" Harry said happily he took a bite of bacon and instantly gagged. 

"Harry, are you okay?" Remus asked as Sirius patted his back. 

"Could it be, the inheritance?" Sirius asked as Harrys breath came back to him. 

"It could, yes." Remus said, "Let's go." 

-Later, Gringotts- 

"We'll do an inheritance test." Said Ragnok. 

"Alright." Harry said tentatively dropping his blood on the parchment. 

 **Harrison James Potter** **-Black**  

**Parents**  

 **Lily Potter** **N** **ee** **Evens-** **Muggleborn**  

 **James Potter-Pureblood**  

 **Bonded-7** **th** **Hogwarts year**  

**Godparents**   

**Sirius Black-Grimm**  

 **Remus Lupin-Werewolf**  

 **Mated-7** **th** **Hogwarts year**  

 **Creature** **Inher** **i** **tance**  

 **Dark Pheonix (** **Jinn '** **tar** **)**  

**Mate**   

**Severus Snape-Dark** **Veela**  

 **Mated-N/A**  

"Severus, is my mate?" Harry asked as he turned pale as a ghost and fainted the last words he heard were Sirius' threats against Severus if he hurt Harry. 

-Meanwhile, Spinners End- 

Severus was working on a potion for wart removal when he was interrupted by a tapping on the window. 

"What is it your infernal bird?" Severus said opening the window for the official Gringotts owl. He took the letter as he gave the owl a treat. 

Dear Mr. Severus Snape, 

This letter is to inform you that your mate has come into his inheritance as a Jinn 'tar (or Dark Pheonix). We wish to congratulate you and inform you that your presence is required within the hour for your first official meeting as mates. 

Sincerely, 

Jareth VII 

Goblin King 

"My mate," Severus whispered looking to the picture of he and Lily from first year, "They've come into their inheritance, Lily. I finally get to meet my mate." He continued to his sister like an excited child instead of the almost 35-year-old man he was with a huge grin. 

-Gringotts- 

"Mr. Snape." Said Narlott. 

"I am here in accordance to a letter I received." Severus said mask in place even as he was dancing inside. 

"This way, please." Narlott said with a grin knowing the feeling of finding ones' mate. 

"Thank you." Severus said as they got to the door and he smoothed down his hair. 

"Go on, then." Narlott said as he opened the door. 

"Hello?" Severus said, walking in wondering why Sirius and Remus were there until he felt the pull of his mate only for him to fall to his knees as he realized his mate was his best friends' son and would never accept him with the history they shared. 

"Severus, you okay?" Harry asked, with an odd soft quality to his voice as he moved Severus; hair from his face to cup his cheeks. Severus' breath caught at the sight of his beautiful mate. Harrys inheritance had settled and left him with large cat like eyes (though still Avada Green), slightly pointed ears, full cupids bow lips, pail ivory skin, his hair was still a mess but was now less of a disaster and more of a controlled chaos. 

"Yes, I'm fine." He said, slowly taking the hands from his face, "All will be well, I know I'm probably nothing close to what you want, but it's okay. Just say the word and I'll go." He continued, each word causing his vela to scream and call him ten kinds of fool for letting his mate think he wouldn’t fight for him. 

"You,  _sniff_ , don’t,  _sniff_ , want me?" Harry asked as his eyes became glossy. 

"You, do want me?" Severus asked in shock, as his vela screamed at him for making his mate sad. 

"You're, my mate of course I want you." Harry said tilting his head in confusion as a tear fell, only for Severus to wipe it away with his thumb as he cupped Harry's face. 

"I'm old, we have bad history, I'm..." He broke off coughing as his scars tightened with his throat. 

"Severus! Calm down, breath, in, out, there better?" Harry said as he began rubbing Severus' back soothingly. 

"No," Severus whispered still fighting the pain from the scars, "I'm damage, and not close to good enough to be your mate." He finished tears in his eyes as he leaned into the hold Harry had taken him in. 

"No, Mate, you're perfect for me. You can be enough. Just by being you." Harry said wiping Severus' tears as he rocked them. 

"You're sure?" Severus asked wrapping his arms around his mate. 

"Yes." Harry said after giving Severus a wide-eyed blink. 

"If we could address your accounts quickly?" Ragnok asked once the mates had calmed enough to stand. 

"Yes, please." Harry said with a nod as he blinked at the goblin, curiously wondering how many more surprises were in store as Severus wrapped an arm around his waist. 

 **Harrison James Potter-Black (cont'd** **)**  

**Heir**  

 **Potter, Black,** **Slytherin** **,** **Gryffindor** **,** **Ravenclaw** **, Hufflepuff,** **Emyrus** **, Lefay,** **Peverell**  

"What, I never knew about any of this." Harry said looking highly confused. 

"Your magical guardian assured us he told you." Ragnok said, already having an idea of what happened. 

"Who was that?" 

"You, don’t even know wo it was?" Severus asked curiously. 

"No." 

"It was Albus Dumbledore, he was also taking funds and items from your vaults. He showed us a letter with your signature giving him the permission." 

"He did what!" Severus roared only to calm quickly when he heard his small mate whimper and felt him duck. "No, little one, I'm not upset with you but Dumbledore. Come now, don’t be afraid." He coaxed taking Harry in his arms causing Harry to peek an eye out at him. 

"You're sure?" Harry asked in a small voice bottom lip quivering. 

"Yes, my mate, I'm so sorry I startled you." Severus said running a hand through his mates adorably messy hair. 

-Across the room- 

"They’ll be good for each other." Remus said watching the mates interact as he held he's own from murdering Severus for his outburst. 

"I suppose, if Severus can keep his temper." Sirius said calming as Severus calmed Harry. 

"I can't say I'm much happier with these events, but I can't do much about it right now." Remus said being stopped from continuing by a loud shrill scream coming from Harry along with a burst of pure phoenix magic. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Back at the Desk-

"Hush, my mate, I have you." Severus tried to calm Harry as his mate broke into sobs at seeing all the people Dumbledore had been paying with the monies he took from the vaults, including Hermione, ant the Weasleys (except the twins, Bill, and Charlie), and Dumbledore himself.

"Why, Onnan, why would they do this to me!?" He cried into Severus' chest the ancient word naturally rolling off his tongue.

"I don’t know, little one." Severus said with a small soothing noise that was almost lost. His vela not knowing what to do to make his mate better. "But, we can try to fix it." He said wanting his mate to stop being so distressed and knowing that solutions were always a good distraction for the teen.

"Can we really?" Harry asked wobbly.

"Yes, we can." Ragnok said in a tone of steel, velvet.

"Thank you." Harry said with a shocking grin at the Goblin.

"Of course, though with that said yours is a rare inheritance which our king and fate weaver would like to discuss with you at your earliest possible convenience, of course." Ragnok said bowing his head to the young phoenix.

"Of course, if he doesn’t mind can we do it now?" Harry asked shyly causing Severus to squeeze him slightly in comfort.

"That could be arranged." Said a voice from the corner of the desk, "I am Jareth the Goblin King." Said a tall lithe man in tight fitting leggings, a poets' shirt, and a vest, (basically Jareth from Labyrinth) as he bowed quite low at the waist. "An honor to meet one of your kin."

"Thank you, for coming to tell me about them." Harry said smiling at Severus' possessive hold and predatory growl.

"Of course, you are now a royal in the eyes of magic and her children after all." Jareth said with a grin at the shell shocked looks he was given.

"Really?" Harry whispered grabbing Severus' hand that was around his waist or comfort.

"Yes, magic has chosen you to rule the dark. Though that doesn’t mean you need to start a war. It simply means you will bring balance back to magic. Your kin always herald great change I the world. Let us hope that the change you cause is one we may all enjoy." Jareth finished his speech as he handed a crystal to Harry.

"What's that?" Harry asked in a curious voice as his eyes shifted back to the cat like quality from earlier.

"A crystal, nothing more, but if I turn it this way." Jareth said, shifting the crystal from hand to hand and over his arms, "It holds the key to the future." He ended dropping the crystal into Harrys hand only for it to turn into a circlet of jade, obsidian, pigeon blood rubies, and silver.

"What's this for?" Harry asked confused by the magic he had just witnessed.

"The crown of the Jinn 'tar, the crown of your kin." Jareth said softly, out of respect for the history of the artifact he had just given to the young Jinn 'tar.

"Thank you, your majesty." Harry said, going to bow only to be stopped by Jareth's hand on his shoulder, only for a moment of course due to Severus' growl.

"No, youngling, thank you." Jareth said bending almost double at the waist. "Also, I accepting your responsibility as magics Dark King, you gain many allies and early claim of your lordships. Have a good day and call on me for anything, you will need many allies and the Goblin Nation will happily be one of them." He finished as he seemingly vanished his voice the last thing to go.

"Thank you, Ragnok." Harry said standing with Severus, and the circlet cradled in his hands.

"Your very welcome, Highness, the case for the circlet." Ragnok replied as he retrieved an elaborately carved mahogany box with silver engraving along the edges.

"Of course," Harry said placing the circlet into the box and picking up the key sat on the velvet interior. "What does this unlock?"

"Sevariala, the Jinn 'tar Palace. To get there simply hold the box and sat 'Mevoyage'." Ragnok explained.

"Alright," Harry said taking Severus' hand and winking at his godfathers, "Mevoyage." Harry whispered with a grin as he and Severus disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix  
> Onnan-Soul Bonded


	3. Chapter 3

Severus catches, Harry jerking forward, as they land in an elaborate foyer with tapestries and paintings lining the walls. The floors were made of what seemed to be obsidian, while the walls were a dark mahogany. Both were jarred from their observation of the room when a house elf suddenly popped in front of them.

“Is be, Vessie, I’s be the head elf of the estate.” said officially the elf bowing low.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Vessie, my name is Harry, I’m the new master of the house.” he replied sketching a quick bow to the elf. “This is my mate. Severus.” He continued motioning to Severus who nodded.

“We very pleased you be here. Does masters have any requests?” Vessie asked as she looked between her new masters with wide inquisitive eyes.

“Yes please, could you go to Gramauld place and collect my things and let my godfathers know how to get here?” Harry said after taking a minute to think it over, “What about you, Sev?”

“I only require my potions equipment and clothing from my home in Spinners End.” Severus said thoughtfully.

“Of course, masters, Vessie will send someone right away. Anything else?”

“Yes, where might the master bedroom be? You see we have yet to complete our bond.” Harry said with a sly grin at a softly blushing Severus.

“Of course, master, right this way.” Vessie said clearly trying hard not to giggle as she led them through the halls to their room as she gave a continuous commentary on the history of the castle and many items within.

**-Meanwhile,** **Gramauld** **Place-**

“’Scuse me.” Remus heard from the kitchen as he rolled his eyes as Sirius rants about Harry’s choice to disappear from the office without warning.

“Yes?” he asked once he found the sorce of the voice, a very small, even by their standards, house elf.

“Is be sent by Vessie, on masters orders to collect his things and take his godfathers to the palace.” the elf said, looking worriedly at the mad looking wizard behind the wolf.

“Of course, let me just go to gather his things and then we’ll go.” Remus said smiling reassuringly at the little elf.

“Shouldn't scare little ones.” a sneering voice said making the little elf startle and look over to a old haggard looking elf who was giving the mad looking wizard a dirty look before coming to calm the little elf. “Small one alright?” he asked.

“Yes, Elder.” the little elf said looking at the old elf astonished at the care he showed for a young one not of his house hold.

“Don't worry about Mutt,” the old elf said pointing at the wizard, “he just crazy. Come small one sit, Wolf will collect what you need.” He said, leading the young elf to an end table snapping his fingers for some water, figuring that the magic it took to get from wherever the small one was from to here must have been great, especially for one so young.

“Thank you, Elder.” the small one said with an embarrassed grin after chugging the water greedily.

“Welcome, but stop calling me that, I’s be Kreacher.” the old one said to the youngling.

“Of course, Eld-Kreacher, I’s be called Melifi.” the smaller one said with a gap-toothed grin as she drank her second glass of water at a much more reasonable pace.

“Wow,” Sirius says watching Kreacher actually be kind to anything. Then realizing what he had said when he appeared behind the small elf, “My apologies, Melifi, I was simply worried over Harry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said, putting more water in her glass after she had finished again.

“Is alright, simply not used to such loud voices. I been born during time of no master. Not so much to do or many to interact other than other elf's.” she said with a shrug.

“Alright I have everything from Harrys room” Remus said coming down the stairs.

“’Kay, we’s be going now?” asked Melifi.

“Yes, we can go now.” Remus said coming to stand with Sirius and the elves.

“Kreacher, come?” Melifi asked with big hopeful eyes.

“If he wants to, I guess.” Sirius says, knowing how the elf is about Gramauld.

“Please, Kreacher, come, please.” Melifi pleads hopping up and down clasping one of Kreacher’s hands as if wanting to pull him along.

“Fine.” Kreacher says grinning at the glowing little elf child, “But, Kreacher, pop us, Melifi uses to much magic already.” he said decidedly.

“But, Melifi, can do it, Melifi, not weak!” she said desperately trying to prove she can serve her new masters well; and that she's not weak in front of her new idle.

“Kreacher, no say that,” he said rolling his eyes at the stubborn youngling, “I only saying you’s young still. You’s magic need to have time to recover. I pop us.”

“Yes, Kreacher.” Melifi said softly, realizing that he was simply trying to protect her from hurting herself or her magic.

“Good now where we going.” Kreacher asked.

“Sevariala, in the big forest.” she said confidently.

“’Kay, we going.” Kreacher said as he grabbed the little one and the mutts popping them to the palace.


End file.
